In work related to the NIEHS Early Pregnancy Study we have a paper under revision that considers fertility, early pregnancy loss and menstrual cycle characteristics in relation to levels of bisphenol A and phthalates, as measured in the daily urine samples collected in the EPS. The NHANES project was largely negative, with the one exception being triclosan in males, which was strongly related to the presence of antinuclear antibodies. That paper is very close to ready for submission. In another project based on NHANES data and ANA reproductive history in women was found to be related to the prevalence of ANA, with parity being associated with higher prevalence of this autoimmunity biomarker. Collaborative work is now beginning on a DoD-funded study of the auto-immune disease myositis in military personnel in relation to exposures experienced during their years of military service. The PI on this project is Fred Miller (NIEHS). We have another set of projects based on collaboration with the University of Bergen and the Medical Birth Registry of Norway. We have analyzed seasonal effects on preterm birth in Norway and have a paper almost ready to submit, and we have begun analysis of season in relation to preeclampsia.